


Late night talk

by Carolina1k



Series: Soulmate [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina1k/pseuds/Carolina1k
Summary: Prompto has a nightmare.This is for Day 3 of Promptisfanweek - Late night talk/ on a date





	Late night talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 3 of Promptisfanweek - Late night talk/ on a date
> 
> Yes I did it for both parts. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

After being dropped off at home after the dinner, the teens were too tired to do anything else. This lead them to go to bed early. Unfortunately for Prompto, events of the last two days finally caught up to him resulting in a nightmare. In the nightmare Nifelheim attacked Insomnia. There was destruction everywhere and the magitek were looking for something. Prompto tried to stay out of the way but eventually he was caught. Once they noticed he had a barcode, they dragged him into one of the ships, they did something to him that made him feel like he wasn't in control of his actions. He spent a long time walking around, until he spotted Noctis. He followed him until they were alone, where he pulled a gun on him. Right when he pulled the trigger, Prompto woke up and set up in bed with tears falling down his face. Noctis heard the crying and sleepily rolled over to face Prompto.    

“Prompto are you ok?” He asked sitting up. 

“Sorry for waking you up. I just had a bad dream.” Prompto said. 

“Prom” 

“I shot you.” he whispered and started to cry again. “I didn’t want to but...but...I couldn't control my body.” 

“Prom it was just the dream.” 

“But Nifelheim attacked and they did something to me where i wasn’t in control of my body.” Prompto tries

“So your fear that they still be able to use you?” 

“I do. I don’t know what they did to me and what they still can do to me.” Prompto tried to explain “Back in the cell you were ready to accept your place but you don’t deserve that. Prompto you are the kindest person I have and no matter what they did to you it doesn't change who you are.”

“Thanks Noct. I’m sorry i woke you up.”

“It fine, you needed to talk to someone.”

“Should we try to go back to sleep?” Prompto asked not really wanting to go back to sleep.

“How about we go for our first date?”Noctis suggested.

“For breakfast?” 

“Yeah.”

“Why not. It sounds like fun.”

The two got out of bad and started to get ready. Once they were ready they waited for Ignis to come and pick them up so they can make they go to the restaurant. After a 20 minute wait and a cup of coffee, they were ready to go. 

Ignis didn’t even comment on the fact that they were awake at this time. He just drove them to the restaurant. Arriving at the restaurant the two were seated fast. 

“I'm so glad you're my soulmate Prom.” Noctis stated as he looked at the manu. 

“I'm glad you finally know we’re are soulmate but you also know why I did that.” Prompto 

“I wish I didn’t find out the way I did but I'm glad that everything is fixed now.”

“Me too.”

The two ordered their breakfast and enjoyed each other's company. 


End file.
